paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shira
Shira is owned by ChaseandSkyerox she's a 1st generation lesbian pup AN: Do Not Edit unless you have permission Description: Shira is a brown cockapoo. She has ears and a tail similar to Skye's. Shira has turquoise eyes. She is a lesbian pup who wears a teal collar. Her pup tag has a picture of a magnifying glass with a light brown background. Shira also wears a stainless steel ring with a golden diagonal line on it. Personality: Shira is a kind and loving pup. She loves to protect her friends and family especially her younger sister Skye. Shira is only older than Skye by 2 minutes. She can be a little cocky at times. Shira is loyal and a great sister. She would do anything to help her family and friends out when they're upset or hurt. She is also very active and loves to play. Shira may not look it but she can be very romantic at times too. She has a good tolerance for mean people but if you get her really mad watch out. Uniform: Shira wears a brown trench coat. Trivia: • the trench coat Was not my idea I give full credit to Dan (RockytheEco-pup) • Shira is Skye's Sister Who she's best friends with • she has two powers: 1) when she hits a ball hard the ball moves on its own, it will dodge all players 2) telekinesis • like her younger sister Skye she loves to flip • crush/gf: Aryana (Dan's OC) • she calls Aryana Ary as a nickname • fears: 1) losing her sister 2) Chiroptophobia- Fear of bats 3) Melissophobia- Fear of bees • she is: 1) (Main job): a PI (Private Investigator) aka a Private Detective 2) and a telekinetic training pup Catchphrases: 1) "There's no mystery I can't solve" (thanx to skippy for giving me this catchphrase) 2) "This PI has a keen eye" 3) "it's time to train" • loves: 1) to play Pup Pup Boogie especially against her sister 2) loves to sing • she doesn't like Halloween because some mean kids and their pups scared Shira to death with a mean bat prank • she has a stuffed dog named Francine that Skye had given her when she was younger • she has her moms journal, which is full of secrets of her and Skye, in her pup house under her pillow • Sora gave her a stone that allows her to get her own real set of wings which she can make appear anytime of the day • like her sis she has turquoise and pink goggles that Ryder made her, she keeps them in her pup house • Shira doesn't use her wings an goggles at all only for fun • helps Sora with his power • She trains Ruskin • Shira also has a partner that works with her, Lily is her partner • Her and Chase also work together Voice Actress/Singer Actress/singer- J Lo (Jennifer Lopez) Bio When Shira was young her owner had abandoned her. She was the only one left from her litter. She had become a stray for a while. Shira was found by Ryder when he was walking around town and she was brought back to the lookout and that's when she was reunited with her sister Skye. Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Lesbians Category:Relatives Category:Cockapoos